


Pin Me Down (Forever)

by actualvarric



Series: Genuine Wrestleboy [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Kiss cam, Look... I just like seeing Hugo happy ok, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wrestling, don't read the tags if you want to be surprised, trivia night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualvarric/pseuds/actualvarric
Summary: Jason has a little surprise in store for his boyfriend come their usual trivia night. Little does Hugo know, the surprises are only just beginning.





	Pin Me Down (Forever)

After thirteen emails and a whole lot of begging, everything was finally in place. Jason cracked a smile and rubbed his hands together once he got the confirmation; this was going to be _awesome_. 

The hardest part was not telling anyone. Every time Hugo smiled, or blushed, or told him he loved him, he wanted to break down and spill the beans but he knew that he couldn’t. He knew the wait would be worth it. 

The plan started at Trivia Night. They were killing it- as always- until the Lightning Round started. The category: History of Music. They had no chance against Mat and Carmensita (who were out of their seats the second Quinn announced the category). 

What the heck, Quinn? This wasn’t in the plan! How hard was it to choose a category that Hugo would be good at? Jason sent an infuriated look at Quinn. Quinn sent him a nervous look back. 

“Uh, ok folks, so we’re actually going to change things up tonight!” Quinn improvised. “We’re going to play for one final question for all the marbles! How does that sound?”

The crowd cheered, eager to get a chance to win. Mat and Carmensita booed, but nobody listened to them.

“Final question,” Quinn announced. “Category: French Literature. Which influential French novelist is most well-known for her affair with Chopin?”

Quinn pronounced Chopin like “choppin’”. Hugo visibly cringed, but stuck his arm up all the same. Quinn pointed at him automatically, not seeming to even give a cursory glance around the room.

“George Sand,” Hugo answered proudly. “Or should I say, Amantine Lucile Dupin, as she was born. Also, I don’t think it’s quite right to reduce her solely to her affair with Chopin (pronounced correctly); she was a fantastic author and interesting historical figure in her own right. But that's just nitpicking- did I get it right?”

“Everyone, we have a winner!” Quinn confirmed, to many jeers and boos. Hugo just shrugged and raised his glass of wine in a friendly toast to the whole room. 

“Why don’t you come up here and get your prize, Mr. Vega?” Quinn continued, looking a little nervous. 

Hugo looked at Jason and raised an eyebrow. Usually Jason was the one to get their gift card, so Quinn specifically asking for Hugo was more than a little weird. Jason shrugged and raised his eyebrow back, trying to play it off as Quinn being Quinn. Hugo seemed to buy it, because he stood up and walked over to the emcee. 

“Hold up just a minute, folks!” Quinn announced with fake surprise. “It seems tonight’s prize comes with something a little extra!” 

Hugo’s eyebrows were now at his hairline as Quinn rooted around in his many, many pockets. The crowd was hushed in anticipation. 

“Ah! Here they are!” Quinn shouted, holding up his prize victoriously. “Two tickets to this year’s Wrestlemania! And of course, the traditional $50 gift card to The House Warehouse! Have fun, kids!”

Hugo reached for the tickets, stunned. He held them as if they were holy. The crowd around him cheered, realizing that none of them were actually meant to win tonight. Hugo slowly turned around to face Jason, who had gotten up and was quickly approaching him. 

“Wha… But…” he stuttered, completely in shock.

“Shh,” Jason hushed, squeezing his arm gently. “I have everything all planned out. The flight, the hotel, Damien’s even agreeing to watch Ernest that weekend. It’s all set, babe. You’ve got nothing to worry about except getting ready to watch the best wrestlers on the planet duke it out.”

The sides of Hugo’s mouth were quivering and his eyes were tearing up. His face was bright red. For a split second, Jason was worried he’d messed up really badly. Then Hugo gently put the tickets and gift card into his pocket and pulled Jason into a breathtaking kiss in front of the whole restaurant. Everyone cheered anew and Jason thought he even heard a few wolf-whistles. 

Hugo pulled away and looked embarrassed. Jason grinned at him and kissed his cheek. They walked back to their booth hand-in-hand to the fading cheers of the crowd.

“This is the best anniversary gift I’ve ever received,” Hugo stated. “And staging it so it would be reminiscent of our first date? A classy move, sir.” 

He tipped his wine glass at Jason respectfully, childlike mirth still full-force on his face. Jason clinked their wine glasses together and took a sip.

“I’m only the classiest,” he said. “You should know that by now.” 

“Of course, darling,” Hugo replied, winking. “You _are_ the same man who bribed a child to get her out of a penguin exhibit, after all.”

“Hey,” Jason remarked, mock-offended, “That worked. Not my finest moment, sure, but it got the job done.”

Hugo just chuckled and finished the last of his wine. He leaned across the table to whisper in Jason’s ear: husky, low, and filled with emotion.

“Why don't we get out of here and get another job done, hm? Let me show you my appreciation.”

——

Around a month later, it was finally time. Hugo was practically vibrating with excitement during the Uber ride to the stadium, leg bouncing so wildly that Jason thought he might drill a hole through the car. He was decked head-to-toe in his finest wrestling memorabilia, his _signed_ Pablo Escabrawl t-shirt prominently on display. Jason couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He looked so _happy_.

The Uber dropped them off and they got through security. The place was _packed_. Hugo looked down at their tickets to try to figure out where their seats were. He squinted at them, then looked up at Jason in surprise, then looked back down at the tickets again.

“These… these are ringside, Jason,” he said in absolute wonder.

“I know, baby,” Jason replied. “I felt bad about the crappy tickets before, so I made sure to get us really good ones this time!”

“These must have cost you a fortune,” Hugo said in awe. 

His face contorted, eyebrows drawing in toward each other and the corners of his mouth turning down.

“I… I can’t… What did I ever do to deserve this?” He asked, looking like he was seriously going to cry.

“Y’know, for such a smart guy, you can be pretty dumb, Hugo,” Jason said, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You’re _you_. That’s enough. Now come on, let's get in there before the match starts.”

Hugo swallowed deeply and nodded his head quickly. He grabbed Jason's hand and they went to find their seats.

They really _were_ great seats, as it turned out. They were so close to the ring that they could see every brutal hit in high-definition, could practically _smell_ the wrestlers’ sweat. Jason thought it was a little bit gross (ok, a lotta bit gross), but Hugo was eating it up, huge grin plastered onto his face the entire time.

A few matches in and it was time for the infamous kiss cam. Jason wrapped an arm around Hugo’s shoulders and drooped himself over him.

“Maybe if we make it really obvious that we’re a couple, they’ll pick us!” He reasoned.

Hugo rolled his eyes.

“Hate to say it, but it’s not particularly likely. The kiss cam tends to look for heterosexual couples sitting in the middle-to-back rows, and we’re neither of those things. Worth a shot, though, I suppose.”

After watching five or six straight couples share a variety of kisses (ranging from chaste to full-on make-out sessions), things were looking pretty bleak.

And then the camera landed on them.

It was definitely them, this time; everyone around them were friends or strangers, no other couples in sight. Jason’s heart was beating out of his chest. This was it. Hugo smiled and went in for the kiss. Jason leaned in, too, but instead of meeting Hugo halfway, he kept going forward until he landed on his knee.

He pulled out the box he’d so expertly hidden in his jacket pocket. Hugo looked like he was going to hyperventilate.

“Hugo Vega,” Jason began, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else except Amanda. I love your vow to always keep learning, even when you’re not in school. I love your commitment to your students and your passion for everything you do. I love your smile and your blush and your ridiculous love of cheese. I love the way you can make everything sound interesting, even if it isn’t. I love how much you love wrestling and how excited you get about it. I just love _you_ , Hugo, and these three years I’ve spent with you have been some of the best of my life. I’d like to make those three years last a lifetime. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?”

Jason was freaking out more than a little bit. He’d said a lot more than he’d planned to. Thank God they weren’t wearing microphones. 

Jason couldn’t read Hugo’s expression. He looked shocked, of course, but any emotion behind that was muddled in the shape of his eyebrows and curve of his mouth.

Hugo still hadn’t said anything. Oh God. Oh God. He hoped no one could see how much he was freaking out on the big screen.

He heard someone clear their throat. At first, he didn’t bother to look up, but then the throat-clearing became more insistent and Jason realized it was coming from the ring. He and Hugo turned their heads in unison.

The Eastern Dragon was there, in full costume and everything, holding a sign that read, “SAY YES, J. D.”

Hugo clapped both hands over his face and immediately started crying. He looked at Jason, and then the wrestler, and then back at Jason. He nodded at Jason many times in rapid succession. The crowd went wild.

Jason grinned harder than he'd ever grinned in his entire life. He tackled Hugo in a bear hug and squeezed him tightly. Hugo lifted him up a little bit and the crowd cooed. 

They withdrew from their hug and Jason shakily put the ring on Hugo’s finger, beaming the entire time. They held each other’s hands and just stared at each other for a second, completely forgetting about their surroundings in their bliss.

That is, until the crowd started chanting.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss!”

Hugo and Jason laughed when they realized that yes, they were still on the kiss cam, and no, they hadn’t kissed yet. 

Hugo grabbed Jason’s face with both hands and kissed him. It was slow and thorough and _perfect_. The crowd roared. They both pulled away grinning.

The rest of the show went by in a blur. Jason found himself looking more at Hugo than at the wrestlers. In fact, he didn't realize it was over until Hugo tugged on his arm and told him. Jason looked down sheepishly, embarrassed at being caught staring, but Hugo just laughed and pulled him up so they were both standing. They walked out of the arena hand in hand.

Someone was waiting for them when they got to their car. 

Jason immediately tensed up; wrestling matches weren't exactly known for being the most… tolerant… of events, and the man standing in front of their Uber was, quite frankly, _massive_. Jason squared his shoulders and puffed out his chest as he approached, taking a few steps in front of Hugo to shield him. He heard the man in front of the car laugh.

“Calm down there, Jason, it’s just me,” he said.

As Jason got closer, he recognized him. It was the Eastern Dragon. He let out a sigh of relief and let his muscles relax. 

“Thank _God_ ,” Jason replied. “I really wasn’t in the mood for getting the crap beat out of me.”

The Eastern Dragon just shook his head and laughed. Hugo stepped forward and extended a hand out to him. The Eastern Dragon slapped it away and went in for a hug instead. Hugo looked like he was in heaven.

“T-To what do we owe the pleasure?” Hugo asked when they’d pulled away.

“I just wanted to personally congratulate you guys and give you my contact information. You know, for when you send the wedding invitations out.”

The Eastern Dragon winked and Hugo looked like he was going to pass out.

“You want to come to the wedding?” Hugo asked breathlessly.

“Yeah, of course!” The Eastern Dragon replied. “That is, if you wouldn’t mind having me…”

“ _Of course we wouldn’t mind!_ ” Hugo nearly shouted, immediately clapping his hands over his mouth. “I mean, it would be very nice to have you in attendance,” he rephrased more slowly.

The Eastern Dragon chuckled and pulled a business card out of his pocket. 

“Here you go. Everything’s on here: email address, physical address, phone number, the works. If you text me, I’ll save your number and we can get together the next time I’m in your area. For now though, I gotta run. I didn’t tell my manager I was coming here and I think he’s going to kill me if I ignore any more of his calls. See you guys later, ok?”

The Eastern Dragon kissed Hugo’s temple quickly, throwing him a wink and a wave as he ran off. Hugo looked completely starstruck, face bright red as he clutched the wrestler’s business card with shaky hands. 

“He… kissed me,” Hugo stated softly. 

Jason just chuckled and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the backseat of the Uber. 

“Good day?” Jason asked when they were all settled in and hurtling back to the hotel. 

Hugo tried to give him a sarcastically blank stare but quickly broke into a huge smile. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jason’s neck and nuzzled his ear. 

“The best day,” he whispered. 

“Now,” Jason stated, pulling away just enough to meet Hugo’s eyes. “How on _earth_ are we going to tell our kids about this?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was entirely self-indulgent because once I thought of it, I _had_ to write it. I just love Hugo so much. So, so much. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this! As always, all comments/kudos/bookmarks are appreciated and loved <3


End file.
